Pac-Man: The Final Labyrinth
Pac-Man: The Final Labyrinth is an action adventure title, which draws significant inspiration from the original Pac-Man arcade games. In this title, the Pac-People are tasked with descending the labyrinthine pit on his world, designed to stall the advances of evil beings from escaping a paranormal rift at the bottom. When seven far more powerful beings turn the tide against them, they must team up with six other races from alternate universes, using their unique abilities and the Power Pellets to win the day. Story The dungeon is a well known landmark of Pac-Man's world, with quests being carried out every century to clear out the monsters within, harvest treasure and Power Pellets, and reseal the portal to the Dark Zone. After one such raid, they find a stranger on the bottom floor, Rom-Woman. She explains that the portal does not actually lead to the Dark Zone directly, but to a hub connecting seven different worlds. When their world was overrun by the forces of one of the Vicious Vices, her small party of adventurers was lost in the Dark Zone. There she learned that similar attacks where to be launched against the other worlds, and some had already been taken. She escaped into Pac-Man's world to seek assistance defeating the Vices and whatever power is leading them. Pac-Man decides to help and ventures back into the maze to head off the approaching forces of the first Vice, AppleJack. After defeating the ghosts and AppleJack, they pair travel through the hub into her home world, but find the lowest floors to heavily guarded to enter. They escape using an emergency device to retreat to the first floor. Rom decides that it is too dangerous to go through the portal to the hub, instead modifying the device to transport them directly to the top of a random dungeon, essentially allowing them to jump between the worlds. They then clear the Dungeon of Passion and defeat Twin Heart. Using their new device, the pair are led by chance to the world of the Aurbanks. Much of their societies wealth has been stolen by the Vices, and they enlist the help of the duo in clearing it. Aur-Man is assigned to go in and assist them, in return for any treasure they encounter. The three succeed in clearing the dungeon of Fortune and defeating OctoGold, restoring the fortunes of the Aurbank people. They next go to the world of the Ferhydes, who rely on the dungeon's power pellets to suppress their violent instincts. Fer-Man gladly accepts the opportunity to blow off steam on the monsters of the dungeons, and helps them defeat LeoGeo. With the people sated for now, Fer-Man travels with the group to the next world. The land ruled by the Aristar people has fallen into disrepair as the Vice DivaKnight has overwhelmed the remaining warriors. The last one, Ari-Woman, accepts their help to retake their land and clear the dungeon. They learn from the broadcasts within and from DivaKnight herself that their leader is RingWraith, a shadowy being who created the vices to finally escape the labyrinths and take over all seven realms. They defeat her and proceed to the next realm. The land of the Slumbores appear to be perfectly peaceful, but is also under the complete control of the dungeon monsters. Once used as cheap labor, they became too much too handle after the Vice PilloWool attacked. Slu-Man is eager to help in order to regain their source of labor - the six then overcome the dungeon's illusions to defeat PilloWool. The last world is inhabited by the Jadiveyes, and is on the edge of defeat from the Vice SlipFang. Jad-Woman joins the group to storm the heavily fortified dungeon and defeat SlipFang. Once done, the seven enter the hub leading to the Dark Zone. The Dark Zone itself reflects the weaknesses of the seven heroes and forces them to overcome them before advancing. At the bottom of the last dungeon, they engage RingWraith himself. After his halo is shattered, he reveals his true form, Black Death, in a final attempt to defeat the group. This attempt fails, and he plummets into the endless abyss. As he falls he uses the last of his power to create an infinite dungeon to ensure the seven worlds have no rest. With the immediate threat removed, the victorious heroes leave the Dark Zone and return to their worlds, in order to rebuild their defenses and prepare for the future of the labyrinths. Gameplay The Final Labyrinth is a dungeon-crawler action game, with some elements taken directly from the original Pac-Man titles. In the standard story mode, the player is tasked with descending through seven labyrinthine towers, each with 100 floors. Each floor contains various enemies to defeat and items to collect; in order to open the door to the next floor, 100 common pellets must be collected. The player will also need to contend with various monsters that will impede their progress. Defeating monsters will cause them to drop pellets as well, making it easier to get the 100 needed, although in some cases defeating enemies will be required to get enough. Power Pellets also play a major role in the game. Rather than being instant power-ups, Power Pellets are stored when collected, and can be used at any time to perform each player's unique Vice Technique. Up to 5 can be carried at any time. If the player already has five Power Pellets, extra ones will become Golden Pellets, which grant invincibility for a limited time once collected. One out of every five floors contains a hidden treasure chest that contains one of five unique treasure. Each labyrinth has five treasures that match their theme - each treasure grants a substantial score bonus, while collecting five of a kind allows the player to level up. Upon a level up, the player can choose to increase their max health, increase the maximum number of Power Pellets they can carry, or increase the duration of special weapons. These bonuses do not carry over to the next labyrinth, but will remain should the player die within a specific labyrinth. Every 25th floor will contain a save beacon, which can be activated with a Power Pellet. If the player dies later on, they can start the labyrinth at the lowest active beacon. These are also the only rooms where the playable character can be changed, although the beacon does not have to be active to do this. There is a midboss battle on the 50th floor of each labyrinth, and a boss encounter on the 100th floor. A save beacon will appear before entering the boss room. Defeating both the midboss and boss will clear the labyrinth, allowing the player to access the next one. It will also grant the player a permanent level up - if the player has managed to collect at least one set of 5 treasures, they gain two permanent level ups, and they gain a third if all 20 treasures were found. Characters Game Modes Story Mode Follow the story of Pac-Man and his fellow dungeon hunters, as they clear their dungeons of monsters and defeat the Vicious Vices. Characters are unlocked during play, as well as unlocking new dungeons for Arcade Mode. Arcade Mode Clear the 100 floors of the seven main dungeons, and try to get the highest score. Lives are unlimited, but deaths will cost time and points. The final score will be based on the number of deaths, the time elapsed, the number of items collected, and the number of enemies defeated. The player's score is saved individually for each dungeon, and their total arcade score is the sum of their best scores for each dungeon. Endless Mode Enter the Phantom Dungeon, and clear as many random floors as possible in this rogue-like challenge! The further down you go, the harder the floors become. Every 50th floor, face a random boss or miniboss, then save at the respawn beacon. You can only activate three beacons, and it will deactivate after a single death! Reaching the 1000th floor unlocks classic mode! Versus Mode Race down a dungeon against a friend in local multiplayer, and get as high a score as possible. Choose your dungeon theme and number of floors - victory is determined by time, points, fewest deaths, and number of power pellets carried to the end. Classic Mode Play a retro game of Pac-Man featuring the ghosts and map you know, or dive into six new boards! Pixel versions of the other playable characters are also available with new playstyles. Boss Mode Challenge any boss to a quick battle, or take on a gauntlet of foes - whether midbosses, dungeon bosses, or both at once! You can enter this mode with a friend as well! Trial of the Seven Rush through 25 of the hardest levels from each dungeon, and defeat the Vicious Vices in tougher rematches! You have no extra lives, no saves, and are on the clock! Bring a friend along and you can tag back in after boss fights if you die! Dungeons ~Dungeon of Feasts~ A basic dungeon well worn by numerous quests within. Enemies aren't often found together, and consist mostly of ghosts. Food is also common in this dungeon, allowing the player to heal often. ~Dungeon of Passion~ A mechanical dungeon fashioned after an Egyptian tomb. A few death traps can be found here, but are not usually hidden. Skeletons are introduced in this dungeon, and enemies begin appearing in small groups in this level. ~Dungeon of Fortune~ A golden vault dungeon with numerous sealed off rooms with treasure. The various levels employ various elemental traps, themed around stone, plants, fire, and ice. The secret rooms are often rigged with these traps, but also hold some of the treasure boxes. Golems begin appearing in this stage, as well as Tikes, Trap Doors, and Mimicases ~Dungeon of Power~ A fiery dungeon, clearly once filled with advanced technology, but know in ruin. The dungeon's hazards come primarily from the malfunctioning machinery, spewing sparks and flame everywhere. Imps first appear in this stage. ~Dungeon of Dominion~ A dungeon containing several filming stations and makeup rooms. These have since been overrun by the monsters. The dungeon itself is a grim victorian-era graveyard, dressed up to look more festive. Zombies appear in this stage. ~Dungeon of Rest~ This dungeon takes the form of a well-furnished subterranean mansion, full of illusions. The building contains both massive rooms and cramped halls full of enemies. Some rooms will lead you in circles until certain puzzles are cleared. Orbos and Killer Piller begin appearing in this level, as well as a battle against Fakeon on floor 50. ~Dungeon of Desire~ A treacherous jungle dungeon above a toxic swamp, with statues of the playable cast and elements from other dungeons haphazardly thrown together. The levels here become harder and spawn more enemies the better the player's performance is, determined by score and the number of Power Pellets held. Fiends begin appearing in this stage. ~Dungeon of Sins~ The final dungeon, a silver labyrinth floating in a black void. This level is unique in that some floors have free switch stations on them, since certain rooms can only be cleared by a certain character. This dungeon has only one save beacon in it, just before the boss. Items The dungeons contain various items to collect, from weapons and pick-ups to treasures that boost your score. Finding everything will require you to check for secret rooms and beat tough foes. *Pellets: Common items found within the dungeons, some of which are required to advance. **Common Pellets - Small white pills that are scattered across every dungeon. Each floor contains 100 of them, and they must all be found to open the door to the next floor. For this reason, pellets are not usually hidden in secret rooms, but in later dungeons they sometimes are. **Power Pellets - Larger spheres with a faint yellow glow. Power Pellets allow the current character to use their Vice Attack, as well as granting a score bonus for each floor cleared while holding them. They are also used to activate the Save Beacons on rest floors. Up to 5 can be collected and held at once. **Golden Pellets - Large, golden spheres that emanate energy. Golden Spheres only appear if the player has the maximum 5 Power Pellets stored, in which case all Power Pellets turn into Golden Pellets. Collecting one grants a large score bonus, and grants temporary invincibility as well. Golden Pellets will remain golden if a Power Pellet is used on its floor, but the ones on lower floors revert to regular Power Pellets. **Scarlet Pellets - Large red spheres with a heart shaped icon suspended inside. Scarlet Pellets restore the players health - they heal a set amount of energy, usually about 30% of the player's max health, but for a few seconds afterwards every Common Pellet collected will also restore some health. Using a Power Pellet within this timeframe will also heal the player, in addition to activating the usual Vice Attack. *Weapons: Offensive tools with limited use, usually found abandoned in hallways. **Sword Wheel - A pair of magic swords that whirl around the user, dealing damage to any foes that get close. Its spin radius can be briefly expanded to deal extra damage. **Magic Shield - A shield that hovers in front of the user. It can be switched between the front and back of the user, blocking damage until it breaks. **Burning Bow - Launches fiery bolts that, once lodged in an enemy or surface, will set it on fire. Has limited ammunition, and vanishes once every bow has been shot. The bow can have anywhere between 10 and 25 shots. **Scorpio Flail - When active, the user becomes invisible while not attacking. The flail can be used to strike foes from a distance, but will deactivate the camouflage for a while. **Arcane Hand - A mentally controlled pair of hands that will home in on enemies when launched. On contact, foes are punched away and take a little damage. If both hands are fired at one enemy, the foe will be grabbed and held down for a little while, taking more damage. *Treasures: Collectible items hidden in secret rooms. Collecting five treasures in a dungeon will grant a temporary level-up, increasing the player's stats. **'Pac-Man's Treasures:' Cherry, Strawberry, Orange, Apple, Melon **'Rom-Woman's Treasures:' Valentine's Card, Chocolates, Flowers, Ring, Stuffed Animal **'Aur-Man's Treasures:' Paper Money, Bag of Silver, Gold Ingot, Rare Jewel, Crown **'Fer-Man's Treasures:' Sparring Dummy, Red Cape, War Claws, Blazing Sword, Dragon Armor **'Ari-Woman's Treasures:' Autograph, Mirror, Record CD, Regal Dress, Key to the City **'Slu-Man's Treasures:' Fine Wine, Lounge Chair, Classical Music, Roaring Fireplace, Glasses **'Jad-Woman's Treasures:' Hunting Net, Beast's Fang, Dark Cloak, Loot Sack, Toxic Dagger Enemies MidBosses Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pac-Man (series) Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:PlayRight Games Inc.